


Pointy

by milkytheholy1



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Light Angst, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: Request: Hi!!! I hope you are having a great weekend!!! Can I please get a story or headcanon of 2018 Leonardo x reader where the reader is a elf and has magical powers. But the reader is self conscious about their ears, face markings, and their unusual different color eyes. They have to use magic to hide who they really are when they are in public because people make fun of them. Can the story also be about 2018 Leonardo comforting the reader and reminding them how beautiful they are? Thanks! 🤗 P.S. Your writing is so beautiful. I am glad I found a blog that shares the same love for Rottmnt!
Relationships: Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader
Kudos: 8
Collections: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles





	Pointy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: kinda changed it up a bit if that's okay, not too far off from your request! Hope you enjoy!

You tugged at the knitted hat, fingers dragging down the wool enough to cover your ears. Your insides felt like a mess, fear and anxiety eating away as you walked down the cold New York streets. The city had been fairly cold in the recent few weeks, everyone emerging in fluffy coats and knitted mittens, although there were always those people that roamed around in shorts. Your eyes darted from person to person as you walked through the large crowds of Times Square, you were very aware of how small you felt when compared to the colossal size of the buildings that surrounded you.

You could feel your hat rising a few inches with each jostle of a shoulder, the fabric slipping from your hair and revealing the extension of your ears. Grabbing the wool in fury, you heaved the article close to your eyes quickly locating the nearest manhole cover. It was fair to say you were ashamed of your ears, embarrassed at the thought of being different. It was easy to hide the marks that littered your skin, simply covering them up with make-up and long scarfs, but your ears proved to be a problem.

Ever since you were little your ears had proven to be difficult, they'd poke out through the strands of your hair, cause noticeable bumps in any beanies, it was practically impossible to wear anything resembling a baseball cap. You were stuck with them no matter what you did. You felt shunned by the world, knowing from an early age that your appearance wouldn't be widely accepted, having to hide it like the plague. The only people you truly felt at home with were the turtles, they couldn't judge you without fear of being judged themselves; after all, they are talking, walking turtles.

Slipping into a sewer tunnel, you sloshed your way through the bending pipes that lead to Splinter's lair. You had practically remembered this place like a map, walking these passages most days with April. The bright lights and smell of pizza drew your attention closer and closer, the smallest sounds of cheering and laughter slowly flooding into the tunnels. Stepping into the light, you marched through the lair and into the projector room where your friends sat. Mikey and April were sprawled across each other, clinking the ends of their respected pizza slices together with goofy grins. 

Donnie was sat further away from the group on a lone beanbag, his face nearly pushed up onto the screen of his tech-gauntlet, a small pout embedded on his lips. Raph was sat opposite Donnie on the other side of the room, his frame looking a lot bigger than it actually was in the tiny beanbag he was perched in. Splinter was lounging in his recliner, cake and milk surrounding him in crumbs and puddles, he was knocked out cold; but what else did you expect?

Finally, there was Leo. Sat on the floor next to the recliner, his legs kicked out in front of him and his hands rested behind his head as a makeshift pillow. You felt your cheeks burn when your eyes continued to trail his figure, almost stalkerish in a way. Leo flicked his gaze up to you, doing a double-take almost immediately "Wha- Oh hey (Y/N), when did you get here?"

"Not too long ago, you guys look cosy," you replied, slowly pulling off your winter jacket. Leo laughed beside you, no one else really paying attention to your budding conversation, "Yeah, it was pretty cold out so April thought we could have a movie marathon instead."

"Oooh right, you guys were gonna go skating, right?" Leo nodded his head but shrugged his shoulders with no care in the world, "Eh, whatcha gonna do about it. Besides, I like this a lot more." You had finally sat down next to him, the cold floor sending shivers up your spine. You instinctively went to reach for your hat, tugging at the wool so it stretched further down your ears. Leo noticed the movement, his gaze blinking from your eyes to your hat. Something was different about you, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

You grew red under his intense stare, no words spoken just strong eye contact, your face flushed more as he began to lean in just the tiniest bit. You felt your body squirm beneath you, begging for whatever he was doing to stop, "Are you- are you wearing makeup?" he voiced, his tone light. You stilled at the question, eyes blinking back at him as you processed his comment, "What?" you blurted, unsure you heard him correctly. He tipped his head back to the movie, a smile engraving his green skin as he watched Lou Jitsu kick a guy in the back.

"I said: 'are you wearing makeup?'"

"Why does it matter?" you challenged, sounding a little more aggressive than you had meant to. Leo swivelled his head back to you, the teasing smirk dimming into an anxious smile "I-I...I didn't mean it in a bad way, it's just- you look nice." his arms were tugging at his chest by this point, fingers dancing along the grooves of his plastron to ease his nerves. It was a rare sight to see Leo, the usually mischievous and confident Leo, crumble into a ball of anxiety and fear. Maybe that's why you enjoyed spending time with him, absentmindedly trying to figure the guy out whenever you watched a movie or read a comic. 

"Nice?" you repeated, the tips of your ears burning under the restraint of your hat. Leo's cheeks flushed a light shade of pink, mask furrowing as he contorted his face "Yeah, nice. You know, pretty and stuff." The burning from your ears travelled down your face, cheeks blossoming bright red, "Are you- are you...flirting with me, right now?" you wondered. Leo let out a goofy laugh, eyes looking anywhere but at you, "I wouldn't call it flirting, per se." he mused scratching the back of his neck. You leaned forward now suddenly interested, did he like you or was it all just one-sided? 

"Oh, really?" you teased, the redness of your cheeks giving away how flustered you were. He looked back to you, eyes narrowing on the beanie that Raph had made you a year or so ago, "What's with the beanie?" he inquired changing subjects. You sat back surprised, was he really going to ignore the blatant flirting, the tension between you both. The others said it was pretty clear that you and Leo had a thing for each other, you remember eavesdropping on their conversation one time. Sure it was wrong to do, but at the end of the day they shouldn't have been stood in the kitchen like a cult; they should know the kitchen was your favourite place in the lair!

"Hello? You still there pointy?" Leo nagged, waving his gloved hand in front of your face. You pulled away from his hand, slapping it with the back of your palm, "What?" you asked, brows furrowing. Leo let out a small chuckle, "Pointy? You know, because of your ears?" You glared at him, the (e/c) of your eyes clouding over with anger. Standing up with no other words, you grabbed your coat and marched towards the lair's exit. Leo ran after you, his hand outstretched to grab your shoulder "Hey! (Y/N), wait up!"

You turned to suddenly face him, fresh tears trickling down your cheeks, Leo's eyes widened; his tone was caring. "What's wrong?" you huffed out a breath of air, pacing on the spot " _ What's wrong? _ What's wrong!" you roared. You could faintly hear the movie in the projector room decrease in volume as you shouted, "I don't call you stripey, or turtle boy or...or...I DON'T KNOW!" you cried out in frustration, brain too angry to think of clever wordplay. "(Y/N)," Leo whispered, taking timid steps closer to you, but you stepped back almost instantly "No! You don't understand what it's like, sure I look human but I'm not! I walk among them but I know if I took this stupid hat off for one second, if I didn't wear this makeup, then I'd be rejected from their society forever!"

Leo watched with pain in his eyes as you ripped the bean off of your head, fingers dragging into your hair as you tugged and pulled the individual strands. His heart ached for you, it really did, he knew what it felt like to be rejected by societies normal values. He knows what it's like to feel different, even among those that shared his similar predicament. He didn't for one minute intend to hurt you, make you feel rejected by the only people that accepted you, call you normal. Maybe he truly was the monster, the freak society saw him as; he had to be if he made someone like you cry.

"-But worst of all," you continued, Leo's attention flicking from the floor to your tear-stained face, "Worst of all, I thought the one guy that I actually liked, that I thought liked me, turned out to be the same as everyone else." you huffed, wiping some tears with your coat's sleeve. You went to walk out of the lair, probably go stomping back home and seal yourself in your room until you had to pee or eat, but his hand tugged at you. He pulled you against him, a frown etched onto his face while his eyes whined at you to silently stay with him.

He looked sorry, guilty was probably the better word in your opinion, you watched as he constantly opened and closed his mouth at a loss for words. You tried wiggling out of his embrace, every sway of your head saw your ears poke and shine through your hair. Leo caught the small detail, a loving smile fell upon him "I love your ears." he stated. You looked up at him unconvinced, his tone seemed pure and innocent but you knew he was a good liar. "I don't believe you." you spit back at him, continuing to tussle around. His grip on you tightened, not enough to hurt you but enough to pull your attention away from your struggle and onto him.

"I love your ears, they're so cute and I love that the tips always go bright red when you're flustered." As if on cue, the tips of your pointed ears pinged a bright red, a smile danced across his lips. "I love your marks, they remind me that I'm not the only one who has something weird on his face." His finger then began to delicately trace over the lines under your eye, marks no longer hidden by your foundation as the salty tears washed it away. "I love that you're one of a kind, makes me feel like the luckiest guy in the world, no, universe. Especially when I make you smile."

You had to admit, Leo had a way with words. You felt the anger inside you die down, replaced with the flapping of butterflies in your stomach. Your heart thumped against your rib cage, itching to be held in his hand; because he had you, he had all of you. You gazed into those eyes, the lair's dim lighting feeling a lot more romantic than it had done when you had arrived earlier. His eyes, shined, beamed, reflected the joy and immense love he felt for you. 

"You mean that?" you asked timidly, still searching for any hint of a lie, but you knew by his hearty smile and loving eyes it was true; all of it. "Of course I do! Why would I lie, you're perfect in my eyes. In fact-" he trailed off suddenly leaning closer and closer to your lips, the burning red of your ears couldn't have gotten any brighter as his lips descended onto yours. The kiss was a lot more gentle than you had ever thought your first kiss with Leo would be, but you didn't care because it was the meaning behind it that meant more to you than the intensity.

You were drowning that day, and his name was Leo.

~~End credit~~

"Alright, you can stop eavesdropping!" Leo called out pulling away from you and turning his attention to the quiet projector room. Raph's head popped out of the room, his face holding the biggest grin you had ever seen "On behalf of the whole group, we were rooting for you guys!"


End file.
